Là-bas
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Song-fic. Hermione avait pris une décision. Elle devait aller se battre. Le quitter lui briserait le coeur. Ne pas y aller reviendrait à se nier elle-même. Choisir entre sa tête et son coeur signifier qu'elle serait pour toujours amputé. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire.


**Disclaimer :** Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. La chanson  Là-bas appartient au maître des mots, Jean-Jacques Goldman. Je leur emprunte mais promis, je leur rendrais en bon état ! Ou presque, je me suis permise de modifier légèrement la chanson : mari et père étant devenu épouse et mère !

 **Note :** Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. J'ai plusieurs projets en cours mais publier me titillait. J'ai eu l'idée y'a quelques jours et cet après-midi, le texte m'est venu. Alors, voilà :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

\- HERMIONE!

A l'entende de son prénom, la brune se retourna. Un sourire fugace apparu sur ses lèvres avant que la détermination ne reprenne sa place sur son visage. Mais quand elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de celui qui était connu pour être de marbre en toutes circonstances, son regard se fit plus doux.

 _Là-bas_ _  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Ici, nos rêves sont étroits  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas_

Elle le savait, il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Et elle qui s'en allait, c'était une partie de son bonheur qui foutait le camp. Elle avait tenté tant de fois de lui expliquer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas entendre. Il répliquait toujours qu'ils s'étaient déjà assez battus pour pouvoir exister en tant que couple, pour que leurs amis acceptent ce que tout le monde pensait inimaginable. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

 _Là-bas  
Faut du c oeur et faut du courage  
Mais tout est possible à mon âge  
Si tu as la force et la foi  
L'or est à portée de tes doigts  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas_

Il ne voulait pas. Elle était son tout, la meilleure partie de lui. Elle le rendait plus souriant, plus aimable. Elle lui apprenait l'amour dans les gestes du quotidien. Quand plus rien n'allait, quand il se souvenait de ses parents qui l'avaient renié, de la plupart de ses amis qui le haïssait, il lui suffisait de penser à son visage ou à son rire et tout allait mieux. A aucun moment, il n'avait regretté d'avoir tout abandonné pour l'avoir auprès de lui. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui l'abandonnait.

 **N'y va pas  
Y a des tempêtes et des naufrages  
Le feu, les diables et les mirages  
Je te sais si fragile parfois  
Reste au creux de moi**

Il se détestait pour être aussi dépendant. Son père lui avait toujours répété que l'amour rendait faible. Pendant tout son jeune âge, il avait hoché la tête. Et puis, quand son amour pour Hermione lui avait permis de se détacher de la mauvaise aura de son père, il s'était dit que son éducation était réellement pleine de mensonges. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait presque à la supplier de rester, loin de cette froideur Malefoyenne qui l'avait rendu célèbre, il comprenait mieux les paroles de son géniteur. Si elle partait, il serait comme amputé. Si elle le laissait, quoi qu'il fasse, une partie de son esprit resterait toujours avec elle, à se demander comment elle allait, à craindre un possible parchemin annonçant sa mort. Et il se haïssait pour sa faiblesse.

 **On a tant d'amour à faire** **  
Tant de bonheur à venir  
Je te veux épouse et mère  
Et toi, tu rêves de partir**

Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais il avait déjà prévu leur vie pour les quinze prochaines années. Sa demande en mariage, sa réaction, la réaction de ses amis et de sa famille, leur mariage, les larmes dans ses yeux face à sa déclaration d'amour, et ce, jusqu'au nom de leurs enfants. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'elle pourrait partir se battre.

Il était un idiot, il aurait dû le savoir. Son meilleur ami était le point central de cette guerre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Mais ça laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Comme si elle avait fait un choix. Et que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait choisi.

 _Ici, tout est joué d'avance_ _  
Et l'on n'y peut rien changer  
Tout dépend de ta naissance  
Et moi je ne suis pas bien né_

Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se battre pour Harry. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ou en tout cas, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle était une née-moldue. Pour leurs ennemis, elle n'était rien. Même moins que rien. Même pas une personne. En ce même moment, il y avait des gens comme elle, qui se faisaient torturer et tuer pour quelque chose sur lequel ils n'avaient aucune prise. Personne ne choisissait où il naissait ou s'il avait des pouvoirs. Lui ne voyait pas son dilemme parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une erreur de la nature. _Sang-de-bourbe._ Si elle allait se battre, c'était pour prouver qu'elle méritait sa place.

Sa mère avait pour habitude de dire qu'il ne fallait pas se soucier de ce que les autres disaient de nous parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui ont été obligé de vivre, c'était nous-même. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir si elle n'allait pas se battre. Sa place était auprès de ceux qui se battaient pour la liberté. La liberté des gens comme elle.

 **Là-bas  
Loin de nos vies, de nos villages  
J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage  
J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras  
Tu m'échappes déjà, là-bas**

Elle avait fait son choix. Et quelque part, il avait fait le sien. Implicitement, elle lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Il redoutait une vie sans elle. Mais il refusait de devenir de la chair à canon pour une bataille qu'il estimait ne pas être sienne. Il se souvenait, qu'au milieu de ses explications, elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait qu'il reste là. Qu'elle revienne ou non, elle voulait qu'il puisse refaire sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait être la cause de la mort de celui qu'elle nommait encore dans l'intimité de la chambre 'l'amour de sa vie'. En s'en allant, elle lui rendait sa liberté.

Alors qu'ils se l'étaient pourtant tous les deux interdit, ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre pour une dernière étreinte, un dernier 'je t'aime' silencieux. Et une dernière tribune pour essayer de faire comprendre son choix.

 _J'aurai ma chance, j'aurai mes droits_

 **N'y va pas**

Elle répétait, encore et encore, les mêmes arguments.

 _Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas_  
 **Là-bas**

Il insistait toujours pour qu'elle reste. Ici, auprès de lui.

 _Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi_  
 **N'y va pas**

C'était un discours maintes et maintes fois répété, à un tel point qu'il en perdait presque son sens.

 _Ici, les autres imposent leur loi_  
 **Là-bas**

Il savait que ce n'était pas dans la répétition de ces quelques mots, qui ne signifiaient presque plus rien, qu'elle trouverait une raison de ne pas aller se battre.

 _Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas_  
 **N'y va pas**

Elle faisait tout pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle l'aimait, elle en était réellement folle amoureuse et elle savait qu'en s'en allant, elle signait la fin de leur histoire.

 _Mais je me perds si je reste là_  
 **Là-bas**

C'était un adieu. Il le savait. Et l'humidité qu'il sentait sur son épaule était la preuve qu'elle le savait aussi.

 _La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix_  
 **N'y va pas**

S'il pouvait seulement comprendre qu'elle aimerait rester ici, à ses côtés. Là où la vie s'annonce tranquille et passionnante, et sans danger.

 _Toi et moi, ce sera là-bas ou pas_  
 **Là-bas**

Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû décider de partir avec elle, de la couvrir sur les champs de bataille. Puis, il tenta d'imaginer la scène et eut envie de secouer la tête. Sa place n'était pas dans les combats.

 _Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage_  
 **N'y va pas**

Elle tenta d'imaginer une vie sans lui. Et son cœur se brisant un peu plus, elle cessa. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour respirer sans lui mais elle n'aurait bientôt plus le choix. C'était ironique. Bientôt, ce sera les gens qui veulent la tuer qui la maintiendront en vie en lui donnant la force de se battre.

 _Libre continent sans grillage_  
 **Là-bas**

Il la sentit faiblir dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte pour tenter de lui insuffler du courage. Il ne serait bientôt plus là pour elle, c'était la dernière qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

 _Beau comme on n'imagine pas_  
 **N'y va pas**

Pendant ces derniers mois, il avait été sa raison de vivre, de se lever le matin. Et il fallait qu'elle l'abandonne pour aller affronter sa famille.

 _Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits_  
 **Là-bas**

Si elle restait comme ça, dans ses bras, il ne la relâcherait plus jamais.

 _C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas_  
 **N'y va pas**

Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Si elle restait dans ses bras, elle ne s'en irait plus jamais. Elle respira un grand coup et commença à se redresser, affichant l'air de détermination qu'elle avait avant qu'il ne crie son nom.

 _On ne m'a pas laissé le choix_  
 **Là-bas**

Il l'a senti bouger et il sut que c'était fini. Elle s'en allait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Quelque part, c'était aussi pour sa capacité à se battre pour ses convictions qu'il l'aimait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son départ d'être douloureux.

 _Je me perds si je reste là_  
 **N'y va pas**

Elle releva la tête et lui vola un baiser au coin des lèvres. Elle se recula, repris le sac qu'elle avait posé avant leur étreinte. Elle reprit son chemin. Et avant de disparaître dans la forêt, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Pour le voir dans son ensemble. Pour qu'il puisse retenir cette dernière image d'elle. Trop tôt, elle se détourna et rentra dans le bois.

Seul le vent entendit Drago chantonner doucement :

 _C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas_

 **Voilà la fin de cet OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas. S'il y a de grosses fautes qui agressent vos si jolies yeux, prévenez-moi. Et si vous voulez parler de votre programme pendant les vacances aussi :)**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes autres textes. Normalement, j'y ais répondu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviewers anonymes mais vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur aussi ! Et merci aux gens qui _favorite_ et _follow_! **

**Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
